


The Poor Kingsley drabble series

by Lokifan



Series: Fluffy Harry/Draco drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Fluff and Humor, Kingsley Shacklebolt - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: It's a hard life running the Auror force. Poor Kingsley.





	1. An Indecent Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for hd100's prompt, "proposal".

“Shut up, you anaemic little ferret!”

“Same insult as when we were fourteen. Pathetic!”

“Fuck you!”

“We all know you’d _like_ to – ”

Potter abruptly shut his mouth and went red, looking like he was choking on insults and embarrassment. Malfoy stared at him for a second, bewildered, then smiled.

“I have a proposal,” Cratchett said into sudden silence. “To make the Aurors more efficient – ”

“I have a proposal too,” Malfoy purred. He leaned over and whispered in Potter’s ear. Potter’s eyes went wide.

Soon afterwards, Kingsley was forced to call the meeting to a halt. Malfoy and Potter left together.


	2. Unprofessional Conduct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues to be rough for a Head Auror. He should've stayed Minister for Magic :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the "fire" prompt at dracoharry100.

Kingsley’s quill broke. “Holt,” he called. “Get me a quill from the stationery cupboard.”

His secretary appeared at the door. “But sir…”

“Yes?”

“It’s haunted, sir.”

_“What?”_ Holt shrugged helplessly. “Rubbish!”

Kingsley stood and strode off down the corridor with Holt hurrying in his wake. Whispers spread like wildfire in the cubicles.

The cupboard was locked, and strange noises were emanating from it – rhythmic bangs and unearthly moans. Kingsley hammered on the door and Holt looked terrified.

The noises stopped. There was some sheepish rustling, and the door opened. Kingsley looked inside.

“Potter and Malfoy. I wish I was surprised.”

~*~

Two faces peered out sheepishly, then slowly emerged. Malfoy’s hair was ruffled for the first time in Kingsley’s memory and his shirt was untucked. Potter looked the same as usual, aside from the fiery blush.

“What were you two doing?” Kingsley demanded.

The hush was absolute. Malfoy and Potter stared straight ahead. Potter appeared to be panicking, in his stoic way; Malfoy, on the other hand, was clearly suppressing a grin.

Malfoy’s eyes flickered past Kingsley to the avidly watching Aurors. “We... we were... we were exorcising the ghost, sir,” he finished triumphantly.

Potter looked confused. “Ghost?” 

Malfoy kicked him.

~*~

Kingsley kept his face blank. “We heard peculiar noises.”

“It was rough,” Malfoy said. Potter was making odd choking sounds. “Fast and hard. We had to finish as quick as we – ”

“Thank you, Auror Malfoy.”

“I think it was some sort of ghoul,” Malfoy said dramatically. “It bit me, look!” He tugged at the neck of his jumper, but Potter grabbed his wrist and told him they needed to discuss a case in private.

“Bye sir,” Malfoy called over his shoulder as he was dragged off. “No need to thank us!”

This was too much for Kingsley. “You’re both fired!”

~*~

They spun.

“You can’t do that!” Malfoy said, outraged. “He’s a hero!”

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. Malfoy flushed. “A really _annoying_ hero...”

“What for, sir?” Potter asked, obviously trying to keep his professionalism. The watching Aurors rolled their eyes en masse.

“Unprofessional conduct in the stationery cupboard.”

“What!” Potter and Malfoy determinedly avoided each other’s gazes. “We weren’t doing anything!”

“If I have to give you both a cavity search to prove it, I will.”

They went pale.

“Try it!” Malfoy bluffed. “I hate him with the fire of a thousand burning suns.”

“You’re a bad liar for a Slytherin, Malfoy.”

~*~

“Sir!” Malfoy sounded horrified. “I would never have hot sex during work! Or lie to a superior.” He was shining with innocence. He could have been playing a trumpet in a Renaissance painting.

Kingsley almost admired the little bastard’s stones. Then it became clear he was corrupting Potter.

“Exactly, sir,” the Saviour said earnestly. Kingsley noted he was a much better liar. “That would be _wrong._ ”

“And Potter wouldn’t break the rules,” Malfoy added.

The ex-Gryffindors snickered.

Kingsley was too tired for this. “Fine. Just go.”

They walked into the fire together. Kingsley was almost sure they were holding hands.


	3. In Your End-O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingsley was beginning to think that visiting his Aurors when they were injured in the field was entirely too much work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the hd100's prompt, "hard".

Kingsley was beginning to think that visiting his Aurors when they were injured in the field was entirely too much work. The entire Weasley family, its newest member barely out of the hospital herself, was clustered around Potter’s bed.

“Well, yes, Mrs Weasley,” Potter said, smiling back at her. “Being Malfoy’s partner does tend to make things hard.”

“I’m sure,” she said, patting his hand. “Does it get in the way of work much?”

Potter shrugged, looking a little ashamed to be explaining this to Mrs Weasley. “It does sometimes. He’ll be talking and I just want to pound him.”

~*~

Kingsley and Weasley snorted in unison. Potter flushed.

“Ah, well I’m sure you can resist your urges,” Mrs Weasley said with a motherly smile.

_I wouldn’t count on it_ , Kingsley thought, remembering the Cupboard Incident.

“I just hope he’s not too much of a bad influence. You’re a good boy, Harry, but it doesn’t do to underestimate the power of a bad attitude. It’s contagious.”

The baby started crying, and the Weasleys filed out. Kingsley and Ron remained; Potter smiled at them wearily. “Don’t worry, I haven’t caught anything off Draco.”

Weasley snorted. “You’re catching his thing for perverted innuendo.”


End file.
